Eight Demigods on a Quest (What Could Go Wrong?)
by pumskekingJack
Summary: Phenicia is stuck between Rome and Greece, but of course she is, she's Mother Juno's back up plan. But... If she's the back up plan then why is nobody helping her to keep this quest going? The Argo II is on its way to the Ancient Lands and there's still secrets among the seven, err, eight demigods that need to be shared or else its their blood that will be spilled instead.


Recap, okay, I can do that. Let's see. Argo II, Annabeth, some kids named Leo, and Piper, have to defeat some giants and Gaea. Did I get everything or did I forget to mention the fact that Jason was my ex-boyfriend and is now with Piper who was jealous of Reyna who had moved on to Percy which Annabeth saw but knew that he didn't return the feelings and Percy and Annabeth are the envy of Piper who is the daughter of Aphrodite (it was hard for me to believe she was the daughter of one my ancestors and patrons). Hey its not like she has anything to be envious about she has Jason after all who had not talked to me since he last left to Hera knows where (literally Hera knows) and her being my patron and all, not telling me this and taking him away from me. How could she not tell me? Believe me I'm glad to see my brother Percy again, I am. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that too didn't I? Well technically I'm the daughter of Neptune, but hey who's really going to stop me from calling him my brother?

Ever since Leo's 'destroy Rome' fiasco I had been a little sceptical of him. I mean, how could I not? He fired on a place I call home, my family, Rome. Percy ended up whisking me away on this ship and help them with a prophecy that was meant for _seven _people, not eight. I was in the middle of power struggle between Rome and Greece. My duty for Rome and my love for Greece. Both sides need me and I'm not even suppose to be here! Then there's the Mark of Athena, oh my gods! I was going to be in so much trouble if they find out that I know what it is, but I swore on the River Styx. What was I suppose to do, die?

I stayed on the trireme while Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Leo** (were they the only ones?) were out getting supplies.

"Hey, Phenicia?" I heard a female voice behind me. I instantly knew it was Piper because there's no way Annabeth would talk to me so timidly. I turned my upper body towards her, keeping both my feet planted on the floor facing the mess hall's wall showing the strawberry fields at Camp Half- Blood.

"Yes?" I urged her.

"Jason wants you." Did Jason tell her about our unofficial breakup? Or was she just afraid of me?

"Alright I'll be there in a minute," I told her. She hurried out and I turned back to the wall. It was now showing the cabins. My eyes wandered Poseidon's cabin while my thoughts went back to the times Percy and I had stayed in there, talking about life outside of camp eating candy bars and drinking Coke the Stolls had gotten. I turned and walked out of the mess hall to the sick bay on the bottom deck. Piper was no where to be seen, but Jason was sitting up on the bed looking better than he did a while ago. He looked up to her and gave a small smile. Not one of pity, no, he knew better than to give her pity. This was one he gave to her when he knew she was going to get hurt, which wasn't often, but she knew that smile when she saw it.

"Hey Phoenix," he greeted softly.

"You wanted to see me?" I remained stoic the entire time I entered the bay.

"I wanted to talk you about… us."

"I know." His face grew soft and a little pity had shown through his his blue eyes.

"You know about me and Piper," he started.

"How could I not? With her all over you," I stated coldly.

"I just want to be friends-" judging from my expression he knew that was definitely what I didn't want to hear. "I'm sorry, not friends," he tried to correct himself and I felt my heart being tugged on from all different directions, I loved him but if I had a choice of being his friend or being nothing to him at all, I'd rather be his friend and know he was happy, "siblings." Siblings? I guess that was better than friends just like her and Percy. They confide in each other and pull jokes to see who is superior, along with the occasion gladiatorial fight. Jason sat there patiently waiting for me to give him a clear response to this turn in our relationship.

"You love her?" I asked. I didn't need to say her name, he knew.

"Yes." There was such confidence in his voice it almost brought me to my knees. Everything I've given up for him, and I doubt he even knows the half of it.

"Then I'm okay." I managed to look him the eye and I guess from what he saw he was pleased because this smile was the one that used to send my heart soaring, but now it was just a reminder that when he gave me that smile he never really meant it to be truly loving. Percy and I talked for a bit before he went to see Annabeth and said the one thing that kept him going was the thought of Annabeth even though he didn't remember her completely he knew she was important. I was envious of their healthy relationship while mine was on a train heading toward a cliff with no tunnel through.

Well, I guess the train just crashed. As did I when I got to my room. I talked, no begged for one of the gods to come and talk to me or show me a sign. I first tried Aphrodite hoping to get some sort of consolation. Then Juno with a longing for the comfort of a mother. Next, I tried Artemis, I needed a good scolding for my blind trust in males. My failed attempts at trying to contact my father were enough to make me feel truly alone. No tears had escaped my eyes. I hadn't felt the pain that was described to my by the numerous heartbroken girls I had come across in California (and believe me there's a lot). Maybe I was in some state of shock. I had seen a lot in my eighteen years, but from the time Mother Juno told me to stay at Camp Jupiter to the time Percy dragged me onto the ship I guess the entire time I was in shock from the pace of the hectic events. Jason's breakup with me only made me aware of my obliviousness to the fact that I actually felt like I was utterly alone. Sure Percy and Annabeth were here (well not at that very moment) and Jason (who was now a sibling I could confide in).. actually scratch Jason I'd rather face Gaea then go to him right now, but none of the gods were talking to me and I felt closed off from Olympus. Mars, Minerva, Ceres, Mercury, and Pluto were all no shows. I even tried contacting Jupiter! I just needed someone. Next came the minor gods like Hecate, but they weren't any help either.

I started to give up when I felt a warm presence behind me. I turned around to see none other than the great (insert sarcasm here) Apollo.

"Hey baby girl," he greeted happily.

"Hey," I replied. Annoyance was probably clear in my voice, but I didn't try covering it up, he wasn't really the one I wanted to talk to.

"Oh, c'mon you wanted a god, I came. Don't be so picky," he chided.

"Right," I looked down to the floor with shame, he might have had that playful smirk when he pointed out my hypocritical flaw, but he was right. Doesn't mean I'm going to say sorry. You can forget that.

"Alright, I didn't come just so I could watch you stare at the floor. Talk to me." He flopped as gracefully as a god could, down onto my blue themed bed. He patted the space beside him and against my better judgment I laid down beside him and cuddle against his side.

I don't really know why, but suddenly I started crying. This wasn't just a few tears this was the full dam breaking and in between the sobs I explained everything that was going on with Jason and Percy being reunited with Annabeth and Piper. He stayed quiet the entire and hugged me closer to him when I talked about Jason and Piper. By the time I was finished only a few tears every once in while streaked down my face.

**"****Sounds like you've had a rough time, but you need to be strong. Especially for them, they're going to look up to you. As for the gods abandoning you, they're just going through some difficult changes and besides who needs them when you've got me?" He maneuvered himself down until we were eye to eye, "you'll always have me."**


End file.
